marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
American Eagle (Civil War, Watcher Datafile)
Fifty State Initiative PG: FS61 AMERICAN EAGLE Jason Strongbow secret Jason Strongbow a representative of the Navajo tribe of Native Americans, attempted to stop a mining company from excavating a mountain sacred to the tribe. He discovered that the mining company was in league with Ulysses Klaw, who sought uranium found in the mine to fortify his sonic powers. Strongbow also discovered his brother, Ward, who did not share his ideas of preserving the tribal grounds, and an argument between them soon led to violence. During their fight, Klaw appeared and blasted the brothers with his sonic blaster, causing a cave-in. Trapped in the cavern, Jason and his brother were simultaneously bombarded by radiation from an unknown Isotope of uranium and the sonic vibrations of Klaw. Jason emerged from the cavern with superhuman powers that he attributed more to the Great Spirit of his tribe than to the mutagenic effects of the radiation bombardment. Ward escaped the cave-in earlier and left with Klaw for the Savage Land. Jason emerged from the mine and was hailed as a champion of his tribe. Taking the flight of an eagle nearby as an omen, Strongbow fashioned a costumed identity of the American Eagle. Learning that his brother was in the Savage Land with Klaw, the American Eagle set out in pursuit, soon finding himself in the company of the Savage Land protector Ka-Zar, the superhero Thing, and the Thing's ally Wyatt Wingfoot. The four of them opposed and defeated Klaw. In the course of the battle, Ward Strongbow was killed by one of the miners' bullets. This did not stop American Eagle from remaining a champion of his people, and he was often involved in events with other heroes such as the Contest of Champions and was part of the defeat of the threat of the Dire Wraiths. During the national dispute over the Super-Human Registration Act, Jason decided to protest against the act. He also designed a new costume with fewer stereotypically Native American attributes, including a leather jacket and a helmet resembling the head & beak of a bald eagle. Jason returned to the Navajo Reservation, where he was free from prosecution as an unregistered superhuman and unlicensed superhero. The Desert Stars, Arizona's Initiative team, later found him still active as American Eagle on the reservation when they arrived to apprehend the fugitive Cottonmouth. He made it clear to them that they had no jurisdiction there and he didn't want their help. He then tracked down Cottonmouth on his own, beating the criminal into submission. Rather than send Cottonmouth off to jail, Jason forced him to work manual labor on the reservation, starting by burying the dogs he had killed. American Eagle has an enhanced sense of taste, touch, smell, hearing and sight. He has super human strength, speed, stamina and reflexes as a result of his mutation. American Eagle carries a crossbow which fires specially designed bolts. He has a bolt to which a line of braided fibreglass is connected, enabling him to swing from overhead objects or to climb its length. He also has specially blunted bolts in order to stun an opponent at a distance. American Eagle uses a high-powered custom motorcycle for transportation. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D6, Team D4 Distinctions I’m All Done Taking It Easy, Navajo Champion, Skilled Tracker Power Sets CUSTOM CROSSBOW Swingline D6, Weapon D8 SFX: Take Aim. Against a single target, step up or double a Custom Crossbow die. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for the total. Limit: Gear. Shutdown Custom Crossbow to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend a doom die to recover Custom Crossbow. RADIATION-INDUCED AUGMENTATION Enhanced Durability D8, Enhanced Senses D8, Superhuman Reflexes D10, Superhuman Stamina D10, Superhuman Strength D10 SFX: Focus. If a pool includes a Radiation-Induced Augmentation power, replace two dice of equal size with one stepped-up die. SFX: Second Chance. If a pool includes a Radiation-Induced Augmentation power, spend a doom die to reroll. SFX: Second Wind. Before making an action including a Radiation-Induced Augmentation power, spend a doom die the same size or larger than current physical stress to recover it and step up the Radiation-Induced Augmentation power for this action. Limit: Patriot. Step up emotional stress from public opinion or tribal governments to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Specialties Combat Expert D8, Covert Expert D8, Crime Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Vehicle Expert D8, Wilderness Expert D8 Category: Datafile Category: Watcher Datafile Category: Native American Category: Allies of Captain America Category: Avengers Initiative